User talk:Pecoes
=Regarding "Jade Empire In Style"= Aww, thank you very much! I really appreciate that. I love taking screenshots for others, so I'd be happy to help! Do you want me to install the mod and take screenshots of the styles in use? My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 10:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that would be great! Screenshots of the new styles would be great, of course. You could also make screenshots of the new gem armors. Let me think... What else is there in terms of new visuals... Oh, right. There's one new character and two npcs have been turned into merchants. And then there are those special effects you get when you specialize. Hm. If you notice something else, feel free to shoot that as well. :) It's not necessary to make pictures of absolutely everything, of course. The images on the project page are supposed to be just a little teaser, you know, just to whet their appetites a little. Pecoes 10:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I haven't actually tested this, but I think, if you invite yourself to the project group , you should be able to upload pictures to the project page yourself. Pecoes 10:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll put my gnomes to work! Okay, I'll see what I can do. Just letting you know that I have exams coming up, so the screenshots may be delayed. I will get them ASAP, though. So, I'll get a few styles, the new character and maybe the special effects. I just joined the group and yes, I am able to add photos now. c: My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 07:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Thanks a lot! I really appreciate that!. I've gotten quite a few very helpful bug reports and I have two excellent testers, but you are now officially the first contributor to my mod! When the next update of the web site and the mod is due - in a week or two - I'll put you in the credits! Good luck with the exams! And give my best regards to the gnomes! Pecoes 07:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel special Oh, yay! The first official contributor! I feel special. Thank you! I hope I pass. Sure thing, they love encouragement! My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 07:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I hope you got through your exams well! Haven't heard from you since... Did you get a chance to try out the mod? Or maybe the gnomes did and haven't told you yet. In that case: Could you ask them, please? Pecoes 11:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :My exams went well, I passed all of them. And I haven't had a chance yet, sorry! Holidays are coming up, though, so I will try it out in a few days. My gnomes have been relaxing while I've been schooling. But they are ready to get back to work soon! c: :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 08:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) No sweat! :I was a little worried you had lost interest already. But if you just didn't find the time, that's cool. There's no rush. One thing I tremendously enjoy about modding, is that nobody tells me when to do what. :) Pecoes 08:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :I thank you for understanding. Sometimes life gets in the way. But don't worry, I will try it out very soon. :Haha! That's pretty good; you never have to rush to make a deadline or anything like that. :P :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 10:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I have some questions... Hello! I have some questions about 'Jade Empire in Style'. I copied all the files into my override folder just as instructed, but I cannot buy the styles from Smiling Mountain as it says I can. Is there a certain point in the game where he is able to sell them to me? Also, who is the 'new character' and where/when can I find them? Please get back to me ASAP, because I'd like to get those screenshots for you. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 03:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure: :The altered merchants' inventories only become visible if the game has not previously loaded the area in which :the merchant is located. In the case of Smiling Mountain that means: You will have to start a new game. :The new character is in Tien's Landing. He stands close to the spot where you find Minister Sheng. You can't :really miss him. There's a screenshot of him here. Pecoes 03:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :Okay, thank you! I'll get some screenshots of those styles in action and a screenshot of the new character, too. c: :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ :Xephinetsa 05:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll make a list :Most of the things my mod adds aren't visual. A technique that gives your character a regeneration rate, isn't :visual e.g. Other things may be visual, but do not make for good screenshots. I created some 40 icons e.g... :I will try to make a detailed list for you this afternoon (CET) that contains everything that should be :screenshootable. You can also check out the web site or the youtube channel. As a rule of thumb: If :there's a video: It's probably possible to make an interesting screenshot. :And if there are anymore problems, please, do ask! :BTW: Are you located in Australia or thereabouts? We seem to be in antipodal time zones... Pecoes 05:33, :July 3, 2011 (UTC) Houston, we have a problem :I started a new game and Smiling Mountain still does not have the new styles. I'm not sure what's going on. I :will try to copy the files over again, but I don't know how much good that will do. :Also, I would appreciate a list. That would be very helpful. Could you provide where/when they are as well? :Yes, I live in Australia. :) My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 09:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hm I can't seem to reproduce that problem. I extracted j01_town.sav from jeis-en-0.1.21.zip and examined it with the GFF Editor and it looked fine. I started a new game and went to do business with Smiling Mountain and everything looked fine, too. The screenshot shows what his inventory should look like. Is that not what you see? Pecoes 10:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) And now the wiki swallows the screenshot. This is one of those days. Well it's here then: http://jadeempire.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen0011.jpg Pecoes 10:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Green Goblins! :All I see is Belly of Iron, Heart of Gold, Mind of Steel. I shall try again and get back to you. :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 10:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Alas, it did not work. I don't understand what's wrong. :Even if they were available, how would I buy them, anyway? Damn I'll have to do a bit of forensic analysis then. Can you email me a savegame you made right after the opening fight? Not sure if this is a public or a private page, so I'm posting my address a bit altered: deleted Pecoes 11:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay :How would one go about emailing a savegame? My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 11:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait! You did restart the game to finish the installation, didn't you? The game engine does not acknowledge new files while it's running. You have to quit the game ant launch it again. To email the savegame, go to the "save" folder and find the subfolder that is named exactly as your savegame, there are two files in there. I need both. Pecoes 11:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Let's hope we can fix this :Yes, I did. I didn't have it running when I copied the files over then I launched it. Does it have to be running when I copy the files over? :My newest save isn't showing up. In fact, none of the 1600's are. I don't know what to do. :c My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 11:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Relax! This is surely much simpler than it looks. You probably accidentally moved the save when you made the backup of your override folder or you accidentally dropped it onto another folder or you deleted it (in which case it's in the trashcan.) Something like that... Pecoes 11:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cheese and crackers :Would one of my older saves work? One that is only two minutes in. Or does it need to be made after the mod is installed? :I don’t see why my new save isn’t showing up. It should be there because I made the back up of the override before it was saved. I even checked my back up save folder. I can’t find any of the 1600’s. :Thanks for the list. If I can get this mod to work, it will help. :Should I email you my older save, or start a new game and see if that save is… saved? My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 03:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) So still no luck? Saves you made before you installed my mod are useless I'm afraid. You cannot use them to play or test my mod. My mod is a complete overhaul, you see, It changes so many things, that old saves just won't work anymore. That is not, however, the reason, why your Save folder disappeared. That is another story. My mod doesn't enter into it. At all. If you haven't accidentally moved, renamed or deleted it, then it might be a permissions problem. That is if you're using Windows 7... I only recently started using Windows 7 myself, so that was a bit of a wild guess... Still: Checking out who Windows considers the owner of the override folder, the save folder and the JadeEmpire.exe might be worth it. Pecoes 05:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sagacious Zu shall smite thee! :Oh. Well, there goes that idea. :My save folder hasn’t disappeared, it’s still there. New saves are not showing up, however. :I am using Windows 7, yes. Apparently everyone is the owner, so there should be no problem with permissions. :I really don’t know what the problem is. :/ :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Phew! So your old saves are back. That's one good thing, already. And what of the new files in the override folder. Do they have the same permissions/owner as the old ones? Pecoes 06:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No permission issues :As it turns out, there are no permission issues I can find. I'm not sure what's going on here. :( :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 07:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Did you :install the game as an administrator? Pecoes 07:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : While we're at it I have a question as well: Do you happen to know why your sig wonders into or behind my text when I hit "reply"? That's strange. Pecoes 07:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Jumping Juniper! :I really don't know. I purchased the game through Steam, you see; so it was also installed through Steam. I don't think administration or permission issues are the problem here. :/ :As for my sig, I have no idea. I don't use "reply" I click "edit" to write my response. I didn't know there was a reply button on talk pages? :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 11:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It's worth a s shot, methinks Right-click on the JadeEmpire.exe and under "Compatibility" choose "Run as Administrator". That might do the trick. It's what I did. I also chose Windows XP Compatitibility mode, but you might not have to do that. The small downside is that everytime you run Jade Empire a UAC dialog will pop up. Just click on "okay" and it'll work. And yes, you're right. There is no "Reply" button. Sorry, I'm not a wiki buff yet. I'll get used to the Creole the natives speak eventually... But when I hit "Publish" my sentences seem to wonder 1 paragraph up. That's what I meant to say. It worked! :When I ran the game as administrator, the styles appeared in Smiling Mountain's inventory. The descriptions seem to be glitching, however. I hope that doesn't affect the styles. How am I going to buy them? I have no money since I just started a new game. :It must be some sort of glitch. It has never happened to me, though. :My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 04:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, very nice! :It was a bit of a slow start, wasn't it. But it's a start. That's what matters. : :If there's a problem with the descriptions, you most likely did not use the dialog.tlk that was in the zip. That's were all the names, descriptions, subtitles and such reside. : : :There's a chest near the entrance to Master Li's quarters with a nice bit of Silver. And if you do the Lion Puzzle, you will get a lot more Silver than in vanilla Jade Empire. You will also get a lot more Silver out of combat than previously. You won't be able to buy everything Smiling Mountain has to offer, though. That's by design. Personally, I would suggest to buy only the training, but that's just me. : : :I'll get cracking on that list now. It'll tell you - among other things - where else you can get the styles Smiling Mountain has for sale... Pecoes 06:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The List Here's the list of things that might make good screenshots. It's still lacking in details and links, but I figured it's better to have a half-finished list today, than to have a complete one at the end of the week... Did you manage to recover your saves and install the mod? Let me know if and how I can help! Pecoes 21:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC)